Blackjack
Blackjack is a Demolitions Expert within the Cerberus Contracting Director’s Unit, and is the replacement for REDACTED. Physical Description Jack stands at six feet three inches tall. His hair is black and naturally untidy. His eyes seem to alternate from light grey up to a dark grey storm. (It is unknown if this is caused by a medical issue or outside source.) Jack has a fair skin complexion and very few scars decorate his body. The man’s physical state is in top condition. Due to a recent incident on his first mission with the DU, Jack has burn scarring starting on his left forearm and ending on his left shoulder blade and collar bone. From a visual standpoint, it’s safe to say Jack is in his mid-twenties. Attire/Gear Most of Jack’s gear is modified to some degree to fit his needs. Jack wears a modified Engineer CCU during combat operations. While off duty, he is usually seen wearing jeans and a grey, zip up jacket with some dark, leather work boots. Weaponry Heavily Modified CZ Scorpion EVO 3 S1 Originally a carbine and now an smg, this firearm has been modified with a shorter barrel, aimpoint scope, silencer, and converted with custom parts to fire 5.7x28mm ammunition with custom magazines. Very few of the original parts remain, though it’s still obviously a Scorpion. Only able to be repaired with parts directly from R&D. Jack’s most treasured possession. Modified FN Five-Sevens This pair of handguns each have a silencer, custom grips, mini-dot sight, IR laser sights, and a metal cover. Easily replaced and repaired. Custom Made Mossberg 590A1 When first searching the market for pump shotguns, Jack came across two almost perfect candidates. The Mossberg 590A1 and the Remington 870. He decided to have a custom Mossberg with the shorter barrel length of the 870, without sacrificing ammo capacity and firepower for maneuverability. Modified Benelli M4 Tactical Where everything else Jack owns is modified to great degree(or completely custom-made), his Benelli M4 is almost stock. R&D has changed very few parts within this gun. Various Melee Devices Carbon fiber knuckles, several knives, even a few extremely high quality swords. Training During his time with the U.S. Army and Cerberus, Jack has obtained training in several fields. * Small Firearms Training (Top of the line) * Explosives Training (Top of the line) * Bomb Defusal Training (Top of the line) * CQC Training (Basic) * Hacking Expertise (Basic) * R&D Expertise (Minimal) * Large Firearms Training (Minimal) * Counter-Terrorism Training * Degree in Engineering * Basic Medical Training (Drastically Failed) Personality Notes * Despite coming from a family deeply rooted in Germany, Blackjack doesn’t have an accent. This seems to be caused by constantly moving from the US to Germany and back. * Blackjack seems to be guided by his conscience and own sense of right and wrong. * Usually puts the needs of the many above the few. * Several individuals have stated that Blackjack can be impulsive, quick to anger, and competitive in certain situations. Background “Blackjack” was born in Germany and frequently moved from there to the US and back. Once he graduated at the age of eighteen, he joined the US Army and began taking college classes around his schedule. Sometime after, he got his degree in Engineering and went back to civilian life in Germany for a short time before joining Cerberus Contracting Co. to further progress his training and skill set. As well as his wallet. Category:Characters